Thrust Into Darkness
by WaterFarie88
Summary: Please R&R. This is about Nina, a girl from Kurama's school. She can sense demons. I'm starting out with her kidnapped. No, Kurama and Nina will NOT fall in love. It takes place after Kurama and Hiei become part of Yusuke's team.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own my characters.  
  
Note: I might make Kurama sound a little out of character. It's hard being polite all the time. I'm using Kurama's human name when Nina talks to him because she doesn't know he's a demon, but I'm using Kurama when it says that he did something, because it's easier for me. I know that I have the Forlorn Hope in this, but it takes place after Hiei and Kurama join Yusuke's spirit detective team. Time might pass a little weirdly. I'm writing this story about Nina and it might have chunks missing out of the story because Nina wasn't there or was unconscious or something.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Chapter 1~*  
  
"Shuuichi!" Nina yelled.  
  
Kurama turned around slowly. A young girl was running toward him, her auburn hair flying wildly. She wore a blue uniform. She stopped in front of him, out of breath from the long run.  
  
"How is your mother?" She panted.  
  
"She is not doing any better, but she is not doing any worse." Kurama said. He looked down, into her blue eyes and saw concern. He still didn't understand humans that well.  
  
"Oh." Nina thought for a moment. "I have an idea! How about I go with you the next time you visit your mother? Can I?"  
  
Kurama looked uncertain. "Well." Nina knew nothing about Kurama. She only knows him in his human form and not as a demon. Kurama was going to use the Forlorn Hope the next time he visits his mother. Nina might get in the way, or that's what he thought.  
  
"Oh I see, you don't want to be seen with me, isn't that right?" Nina was an outcast in their school. Most of the kids stayed away from her. It was "bad" to be seen with her.  
  
Kurama quickly said, "Of course not. I do not care what the other kids think. You can come with me."  
  
"Yay!" Nina was jumping with joy.  
  
"I am going tonight. Shall I meet you at the hospital?" He asked.  
  
"No, can you come by my house tonight and pick me up, whenever you're going?"  
  
"Yes. I will come by around 7:00."  
  
"Okay, thanks." Nina took one look at her watch and said urgently, "I better get home! My mom must be worried about me. See you tonight, Shuuichi." She turned and ran as fast as she could home.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Hi, Mom! I'm home!" Nina shouted as she kicked off her shoes.  
  
"Nina, what have I told you about your shoes?" Her mom looked at the upended shoes with disgust.  
  
Nina sighed. "You told me not to kick them off and then forget about them. I'll put them in the closet." She grabbed her shoes and threw them into the hallway closet.  
  
"Nina, will you stop acting like the world owes you something?"  
  
"No, because the world DOES owe me something." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that, dear?"  
  
"Nothing, Mother." Nina ran up the stairs and slammed the door of her room shut. She lied on her bed, pondering the weird feeling she felt from Shuuichi. "He felt so weird. And so did his short friend with the spiky hair." She thought out loud. "Why didn't they feel human.?"  
  
Nina had a special power; at least, SHE thought it was special. She could somehow sense and see things that weren't human and heal. That's why people stayed away from her. They were afraid of her "power". Nina kept thinking about it and fell asleep. She jumped awake when she heard the doorbell. One look at the clock told her that it was 7:00 and the person must be Shuuichi.  
  
"Nina, it's your friend." Her mother called.  
  
"I'm coming!" She grabbed her shoes and stuffed her feet into them and threw on her coat. Nina stormed down the stairs.  
  
"Nina, don't run on the stairs. You could have tripped and broken your neck." Her mother lectured.  
  
She rolled her eyes, but her mother didn't see it. "Yes, Mother. Good bye." Nina walked out the door and closed it behind her. "Hi, Shuuichi."  
  
"Good evening, Nina." Kurama greeted her. He started walking down the street and Nina followed him. He glanced at her and said, "Nina, do you mind if I ask you a question?"  
  
"No, not really." She answered. "Go ahead."  
  
"Why are you so worried about my mother? You don't really know her or me and yet, you are worried about her." Kurama asked curiously.  
  
"Well. I met her once in the park. She was so nice and she was my mother's friend."  
  
"That doesn't really explain why you are worried."  
  
"Your mother is a very nice person. I don't want the world to lose someone that loves her son as much as she loves you." Nina said slowly. "Now may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Nina turned to face him. They were standing right in front of the hospital. The hospital looked very much like a hospital should. It had multiple doors, each leading to a different location. There was at least one window for each room. "Why did you agree to let me come? Why didn't you run away from me and call me a demon just like everyone else?"  
  
"That is simple. It is because you are not a demon. I let you come because you seemed really worried about my mother."  
  
"How can you tell that I'm not a demon?" Nina narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
  
"It is very hard to explain." Kurama looked around. "I will meet you at the cafeteria. I have to do something first." He walked away from Nina and back down the street.  
  
"Shuuichi, you can't just leave me here!" She shouted after him. Nina sighed and walked to the stairs. She decided to visit his mother on her own. She walked up to a nurse and asked, "Excuse me, but can you tell me where to find Mrs. Minamino's room?"  
  
"Sure, it's right down the hall." The nurse walked Nina to the room. "There you go. Are you a relative? Only a relative of the patient may visit."  
  
Nina hesitated for a second. "Yes.," She finally answered.  
  
The nurse left her alone. Nina opened the door and walked in slowly. The room was painted white and there were flowers on the bedside table. The flowers were wilted and droopy. Light from the afternoon sun streamed through the window. The bed had snow white pillow and sheets on it.  
  
"Shuuichi, is that you?" The woman in the bed asked softly.  
  
"No, Madam, Shuuichi's on his way here. I'm Nina. I go to his school." Nina responded.  
  
"Oh, you're Lea's daughter. How is your mother?"  
  
Nina walked over to the bedside. "She's fine, but we're all worried about you. I should go wait for Shuuichi in the cafeteria now." She walked to the cafeteria, deep in thought. She didn't even notice Kurama and Yusuke walk past her. Kurama only glanced at her.  
  
"Nina, find Shuuichi. His mother's gotten worse." A passing nurse shouted to her.  
  
Nina shook her head to clear it and agreed to find him. She jolted up the stairs to the roof, remembering that it was Shuuichi's favorite place. She threw open the door and ran out into the cold night air. She spotted Kurama standing there talking with Yusuke. A gentle breeze was blowing. There was a full moon, suspended in the air right behind Kurama. The three of them were bathed in pure, pale moonlight.  
  
"Shuuichi! It's your mother. She's gotten worse!" Nina ran toward him.  
  
"Nina, what are you doing up here? My mother?" Kurama looked to Yusuke. "I have to use it."  
  
Nina just noticed the strange boy standing next to Kurama. "Shuuichi, who's that?"  
  
Yusuke answered before Kurama could. "I'm Yusuke."  
  
"There is no time for this. Nina, please go to my mother and tell me if she's getting better." Kurama took Nina's hand and led her back to the door.  
  
"I guess." Nina walked slowly down the stairs and looked for Mrs. Minamino's room. "Shuuichi, you better have a good explanation for nearly pushing me down the stairs." she muttered.  
  
A nurse walked out of her room. "There you are. Did you find Shuuichi?"  
  
"Yeah. He's on the roof." Nina answered absentmindedly.  
  
"Can you tell him that his mother's all better? It's a miracle!" The nurse was very happy.  
  
"Of course!" Nina ran back up the stairs and through the door leading to the roof. "Shuuichi, you're mother's all better! Shuuichi?" She gasped when she saw Kurama lying on the floor, unconscious. "Shuuichi!" She ran to his side and gently took his wrist and looked for a pulse. She sighed with relief as she found it.  
  
Kurama stirred a little. Nina shook him lightly. "Shuuichi, wake up! You're mother is all better! Shuuichi!" He didn't wake up or even respond. Nina got furious and shook him harder. "SHUUICHI!"  
  
He slowly opened his eyes. "Nina, please stop shaking me."  
  
"Sorry, but this is important! You're mother is feeling better!" Nina cried out.  
  
Kurama got up and darted to the door. "Nina, come. We must go see my mother."  
  
Nina blinked a few times, dumbfounded. "What about him?" She pointed at Yusuke. "Yusuke, right?"  
  
"He will be fine. He is unconscious. There is nothing we can do for him." Kurama motioned for Nina to follow him. Nina gave Yusuke one last glance and jogged over to Kurama. They descended the stairs silently, each deep in thought.  
  
After a while, Nina dared to speak. "Shuuichi, what was that mirror?"  
  
Kurama thought slightly. "That belonged to Yusuke. You should ask him about it." Even though Kurama didn't share Hiei's opinion of humans, he agreed that they were bothersome. This one was too curious for her own good. There was a flicker of movement in the darkness. Kurama whipped around to face the stalker, but no one was there.  
  
Nina looked alarmed. "Shuuichi, what was that? It felt.un-human." she moved a little closer to Kurama.  
  
"I am sure there is no need to worry about it." Kurama scanned the room. "Nina, wait out here for me. I would like to visit my mother alone."  
  
"As you wish." Nina sat down on the cold, hard bench with a sigh. Kurama gave her a little smile of reassurance. At least this human listens.  
  
Nina was fuming when Kurama closed the door. She didn't enjoy being ordered around.  
  
"You feel above us, don't you, human?" A voice chuckled.  
  
"Who's there?" Nina jumped up.  
  
A blue demon walked out of the shadows. "Do you want answers to your questions? Come with me and you'll get them." He extended his hand to her.  
  
Nina's curiosity got the best of her. She reached out and placed her hand in his.  
  
Kurama opened the door and declared, "Sokie, let her go. She has nothing to do with our fight."  
  
Sokie just laughed his bitter laugh. "She has everything to do with us. Humans are weak, short-lived, and simple-minded. To care about a human is to show a weakness. Those humans are the perfect tool to use to torture your enemy. To destroy the weakness, destroy the humans." As he said that last part, he squeezed his hand, which held onto Nina's. She gasped in pain. His harsh laugh tore through Nina like a spear through a bubble.  
  
"Let her go." Kurama said calmly. "I don't care about her. She is, after all, only a human." He avoided Nina's gaze.  
  
"Then, Kurama, you won't mind if I rip her limb for limb." Sokie smirked. He wrung Nina's arm around her back.  
  
"Shuuichi? Kurama? What's going on here?" She cried out.  
  
"If answers are what you desire, answers are what you will acquire." and with that he disappeared into thin air, taking Nina with him. Nina gave a shout of alarm as her captor gripped her, his nails digging into her arm. Sokie's voice rung in the dark hall, "If you want her, come and get her! I'm giving you a week to find me. At the end of that week, if you're not here, you will have to say good bye to your human. Bring as much help as you want, but you shall not defeat me as easily as last time!"  
  
Kurama spun around, shouting, "Sokie, release her. This is between the two of us." He collapsed onto the floor. He sat there and thought of a way to get Nina back. "I have to explain everything to her now."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
How do you like this so far? Comments are wanted, but be gentle. This is my first one Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic and I didn't see that many episodes. I only saw up to the four Saint Beasts right now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own my characters.  
  
Note: I might make Kurama sound a little out of character. It's hard being polite all the time. I'm debating about having Nina fall in love with Kurama (Note: not Kurama falling in love with Nina, too) or have Kurama act like a big brother to her.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
*~Chapter 2~*  
  
Nina blacked out the minutes Sokie set foot on the floor. Before she fell into the dark abyss of unconsciousness, she noticed that the room was dark and it had a huge mirror-like object hanging on the wall. There were stairs leading down below and many seats covered with ivy. There was a hole in the roof of the room. Nina noticed that the moon was barely showing through the mass of clouds. She didn't think that was a good sign.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Nina awoke to the sound of voices arguing. She tried to get up but noticed that she was already up. Her hands were bound to the wall and so were her feet by a type of silver elastic thing. Sokie was standing in front of her, his back toward her. Kurama was standing before him with Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.  
  
"Shuuichi!" Nina shouted out in joy. "I'm so glad that you are here."  
  
"Nina, did he harm you in any way?" Kurama scanned her over, trying to find any injuries.  
  
"Besides strapping me to a wall and digging his nails in, no." She answered sarcastically.  
  
"What a heartwarming reunion. Time to break it up." Sokie walked over to Nina and reached out to touch her cheek. She pulled back and tried to bite him. He pulled his hand back. "I'll teach you to obey me." He slapped her across the cheeks. Nina cried out with surprise.  
  
"Sokie, don't touch her again!" Yusuke was getting very mad. He didn't like to see a girl abused, definitely a friend of a friend.  
  
Nina glared at Sokie. "You promised me answers. Tell them to me, but they're probably lies."  
  
Sokie smirked. "Ask away, Human."  
  
Nina pelted him with questions that have been haunting her since she first saw Kurama. "Who is Kurama? What do you have against him? What does Shuuichi have to do with it? What do I have to do with it? What are you going to do with me?"  
  
Sokie was not prepared for a bombardment of questions. "Your dear Shuuichi is Kurama. He is a demon, like me. He once stole something that belonged to me. I am getting my revenge on him and Hiei. You are the perfect weapon to use against him. You are his weakness. I have to decide what I want to do with you. Maybe make you my demon slave. or rip you limb for limb right in front of your beloved Kurama."  
  
"Shuuichi, a demon called Kurama and a thief? I am his weakness? Me, a demon?" She turned to look at Kurama. "I demand an answer from you, Kurama."  
  
Kurama looked at Nina. "I used to be a fox demon and lead a gang of thieves. We roamed the Spirit World and caused terror and reeked havoc. A hunter killed my partner and fatally wounded me. My spirit entered an unborn child and I became that child. I still remembered everything."  
  
Nina was stunned. She thought what Sokie said were mostly lies. Shuuichi, a demon? That's too much to handle. How could that gentle young man be a demon capable of theft and murder? A flicker of a thought passed through her brain. "Oh! That must be why you and Hiei feel so weird. You're demons so your spirit energy will be different from a human's. I guess I was right." She trailed off, thinking about what she just said.  
  
"You seem to be more powerful than I expected. Join me and rule the world with me." Sokie reached out his hand. The silver elastic slid off her ankles and wrists like water. Nina collapsed to her knees; her legs have fallen asleep since they have not been in use for a while. "It's either join me and live, and help me kill those four; or join them and die while trying to kill me. If you join me, I promise you power and respect. You cannot obtain anything out of siding with Kurama."  
  
Kurama took a step closer to Nina. Sokie immediately sent vines to contain him. While the four of them were trying to free themselves from the mess of vines, Sokie walked closer to Nina. Kurama shouted, "Nina, do not side with him. This is my fault and I am sorry. You must go back to the human world."  
  
Nina pretended to glare at Kurama, but it looked pretty real. Nina was a great actress. She loved to perform on stage. Her mom used to joke and say that Nina has many lives, one offstage and one for each show Nina did. "How can I trust you? You didn't trust me enough to inform me that you were a demon. You didn't trust me enough to tell me something that important. Sokie hasn't kept any secrets from me so far. He's answered all my questions. I trust him." she spat out. Half of that was true. Nina was hurt that Kurama didn't trust her enough to tell her about himself, but she didn't really trust Sokie. It was all an act.  
  
Kurama looked shocked and hurt. Nina hated hurting him like that, but she had to if all five of them were going to get out alive.  
  
Sokie laughed ruthlessly. "Kurama, it looks like your girl has betrayed you and decided to join me." Sokie stood right next to Hiei.  
  
Nina spotted Hiei's sword hanging around his waist. She decided that the sword was the closest weapon to her, but she didn't really know how to use it. Hiei followed her line of vision and glimpsed at his sword. He understood what she planned to do and worked on freeing his sword more to make it easier for Nina to grasp. Nina staggered over to Sokie but instead of grasping his hand, she slammed herself into him. Hiei reached out his hand and caught Nina. He pulled her back onto her feet; Nina whipped around and seized his sword.  
  
"How am I supposed use a sword?" She asked Hiei.  
  
He answered, "Just slash. It doesn't matter if you are using it correctly or not."  
  
Nina swung the sword around and slashed at the vines. After a few slashes, the vines holding Hiei gave way. The vines fell to the floor like leaves from a tree. Once they reached the floor, they turned to ash.  
  
"I think I should slice the others free. It will be a lot faster." He commented.  
  
Nina handed the sword to him and watched in amazement as Hiei ran to each of his comrades and sliced the bonds with lightning speed. Nina whimpered as Sokie grabbed hold of her arms and twisted them behind her.  
  
"I'll teach you for trying to trick me. You will die a painful death." He threatened.  
  
Nina gasped out in pain as electricity bolted through her body. The cuts left by the nails started to open up and bleed.  
  
"Nina!" Kurama wanted to sprint over to her, but Yusuke held him back.  
  
Hiei said, "Kurama, if you go there, you will most likely get killed too. We need you alive."  
  
Kurama looked apologetically at Nina. He whispered, "I am sorry, Nina, for everything I have done to you, every pain you have felt because of me."  
  
Sokie saw that Nina was not weakening, so he sent more electricity coursing through her poor, frail body. He gripped her tightly on the arms, making more cuts with his nails. Nina screamed in pain. She saw black on the edges of her vision. Kuwabara couldn't stand watching a girl suffer like that. He rammed Sokie backwards and caught Nina in his arms. Somehow Nina shielded him from the electricity that was flowing through both hers and Sokie's bodies.  
  
Yusuke ran to help Kuwabara with Nina while Kurama and Hiei attacked Sokie. Kurama unwound his rose whip and lashed out at Sokie. Hiei flipped into the air, blending in with the dark ceiling. He landed behind Sokie in less than a second. They attacked him together, slashing here and lashing there. After a minute or so, Sokie's body was riddled with scratches and cuts.  
  
Yusuke helped Nina sit up, as they watched the battle going on. Sokie growled in pain as he formed a sword of his own and fought back. He managed to match Hiei slash for slash and sliced a huge gash across Kurama's stomach. Sokie started collecting electricity in his body, getting ready to unleash his final attack. Yusuke stood up and prepared to shoot a Spirit Gun at him. As Sokie allowed the electricity to flow out of him, Yusuke let loose his Spirit Gun, Kurama whipped his Rose Whip at him, and Hiei batted the strands of electricity back toward Sokie with his sword. Kuwabara held onto Nina and tried to keep the electricity from attacking her. The whole room exploded with blinding light.  
  
Nina opened her eyes cautiously. There was nothing left of Sokie, except for a few ashes. Yusuke sat down hard, right next to Nina. Hiei was breathing heavily and Kurama was losing a lot of blood. Nina got up slowly and staggered over to Kurama. She threw herself into his arms, hugging him. Kurama was smiling and he gently gave her a squeeze.  
  
"Nina, how are you feeling?" Kurama asked, concern in his eyes. All the pain she has suffered was all his fault.  
  
"I'm just peachy. That was some shock! What happened to Sokie?" Nina looked around the room.  
  
"He is gone." That was all Kurama would say about it.  
  
Nina gasped, "You're hurt!"  
  
"Do not worry. It is not that deep." Kurama didn't have a chance to explain everything.  
  
Nina placed her hand tenderly over the gash. She transferred some of her Spirit Energy into the wound and it started to heal. The other three boys walked over to see what she was doing. Kuwabara's and Yusuke's mouth dropped open when they saw the injury close itself up. When she was done, nothing was left of the wound, not even a scar to show that it used to be there. Kurama's shirt was still bloody though.  
  
Kurama looked astonished, "Nina, I didn't know you could use Spirit Energy to heal."  
  
"I've been doing it since I was little. That's why I don't have many scars. One day, I fell down and scraped my knee. I concentrated on it very hard and it closed back up. That's how I figured out that I could heal." Nina explained. Nina gasped, "How long has it been since I was first kidnapped?"  
  
"About one day and one night." Yusuke answered.  
  
"My mom is probably very worried about me." Nina sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, we got Botan to tell her that you were sleeping over her house." Kuwabara added, just so he wouldn't feel left out.  
  
Nina looked to Hiei, "Don't you have anything to say at all?"  
  
Hiei stared back. "I was wrong about you, Human."  
  
"Is that all?" Nina was exasperated.  
  
"Hiei is a man of few words." Kurama stated. He helped her stand up. "We should go back now, but where can we go this late at night?"  
  
"We definitely can't use my house. My mom would fuss over us the whole time." Yusuke's mom couldn't bare to think about losing Yusuke again.  
  
"Not at mine either." Kuwabara didn't like his friends seeing his sister.  
  
"We cannot stay at mine. My mother just got out of the hospital and needs her rest. Hiei doesn't have a home." Kurama pondered the problem.  
  
"Don't worry, boy. We can use mine. My mom hardly ever nags me about my guests. First, we have to stop by your houses to get new clothes for you guys. You look like you lost a fight with a shredder, all except Hiei. Hiei, I'm amazed. There is no damage to your clothes." Nina alleged.  
  
"I'm too fast for Sokie to hit." Hiei stated obviously.  
  
"Oh yeah, you guys will have to take showers when you get to either your or my house. You guys are filthy." Nina teased and held her nose.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Well, how do you like this chapter? I'm very proud of it. I wrote it at 4:00 A.M. in the morning and didn't make major mistakes. ( 


End file.
